


Attack on Titan Season 4 : This is My last porn

by DemonArshan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, Licking, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, Love, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunions, Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonArshan/pseuds/DemonArshan
Summary: Adult Fanfiction & Underage warning:It's been 4 years Reiner, I crossed the sea and I'm here.... I'm here for you ! And I want you to give it to me right here right now.So today we found out what really happened inShengki No Kyojin Season 4 Episode 4(Contains some season 4 Manga spoilers)
Relationships: Falco Grice/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 17





	Attack on Titan Season 4 : This is My last porn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a fanfic expert or anything I've only wrote a couple of fanfics but I'm gonna try, so read it at your own risk.

Chapter 1: Attack on Titan Season 4 Epsiode 4 and (Some Manga)

Eren x Reiner x Falco

Gabi: This is what they call a festival huh ? She was amazed after getting stuffed with ice cream as the fellow Warrior Zofia, Udo continues to enjoy their first festival.

In the long distance a lonely boy stands by he was excited seeing the festival too but he always felt something was missing, something that he needed, This boy was Falco Grice part of the fellow Warriors in hope of becoming the next armored titan Falco always seems to doubt himself whether he would actually become the armored titan or not and was often seen depressed from watching all the soldiers hurt and losing their lives from the continuous war.

Falco has been sharing his frustration with fellow solider. Everyday Falco visits the hospital and sits next to a long haired solider who has been faking his trauma from the war, he calls himself Mr.Kruger and claims after the festival is over will return back to his hometown but for now he wants to stay here in the hospital, Falco developed a friendly relationship with Mr.Kruger

"I should check Mr.Kruger out" said Falco as he rushed to the hospital and saw Mr. Kruger sitting on the bench. "Hi, Mr. Kruger" said Falco as he was pleased to meet with Mr.Kruger and feeling with generosity, He couldn't wait to tell Mr.Kruger about the festival "Sit down Falco, I thought you would be in the festival today" asked Mr.Kruger 

"I was but I..." Falco didn't wanted to admit but deep his inner voice said "All he wanted is you, Mr. Kruger you understand me, talks to me freedom and gives me advices, I wish to be just like you" Falco kept fantasising about Mr.Kruger until a hand patted on his shoulder brining him back to reality It was Mr.Kruger 

"Hey Flaco, You seem a little lost ?" He asked, Falco's face turned bright red "Mr.Kruger I.." Falco didn't know what to say, It was too sudden he looked left and right to try and find something to say "Crap I gotta say something fast" he took a deep breath and gulped for a second and said the only thing he could to escape from this situation 

"I have been burned out from the festival, so I ehhh... decided to visit you sir, you must've been lonely in this dark time" Falco said with sweats falling down from his forehead

Mr.Kruger smiled and replied back to him "Thank You" Falco blushed as Mr Kruger continued "Thanks for visiting me, You're such a kind kid how old are you he asked. Falco's blushed and with a very soft voice replied "Twelve" Falco couldn't even look at Mr. Krugers faces as he was looking in the other direction trying to hide his emotional attachment to the only person who understands him. As Falco was trying to hide his emotional side from Mr.Kruger secretly Kruger was smiling and thinking "This is perfect this boy he's gonna help me achieve my goal, The goal I've waited for 4 years...will finally happen on the enemies country I can't wait, Just the thought of it gets me excited !" After smiling Mr.Kruger put his right hand on Falco's shoulder blonde haired boy could feel the tension rising "Hey, Falco can you deliver this letter for me, it's to my family" 

"Falco took a deep gasp and turned around and accepted the letter, Even if he wanted he could never reject Mr.Kruger not now not ever 

"Alright Mr.Kruger I promise I will safely sent this letter for you" Falco was now happy and so was Mr.Kruger about the fact that the boy has been so helpful to him

After which the boy ran away with letter, Mr.Kruger was smiling his plan was working just like he wanted, While sitting on his bench he look at the right side of the gate a bald doctor seems to be walking towards him

"It's him" The long haired men thought "Huh, Never thought this day would come"

He old man sat next to him he was dressed in a white patient outfit, which was a common sight at the hospital 

"You seem to get along pretty well with that boy" said the bald man "I'm Yeager, I'm a doctor" he introduced himself "Nice to meet you" replied Mr.Kruger with an unamused face

Mr.Yeager told Kruger how Falco's uncle was an Eldian Restorationist and how he's the candidate for the next Armored titan along with his brother Colt Girce who is the candidate for the Beast Titan

Mr.Kruger was unimpressed hearing all of this since all he wanted to complete his mission but deep inside he thought "So this is my grandfather huh, these memorial have lead me seen a lot of things but to be honest I couldn't really give a shit" after Yeager told him about Grice family history and that Mr.Kruger is developing a relationship with Falco which might risk his position as a candidate, "You should stop asking favors from him and if you are truly healthy you should go back home, you may you see them again, so stop living with regrets" After hearing this from the old man Mr.Kruger was pissed he wanted the boy to do all the flavors for him Kruger decided to say some words to sent chills down Mr.Yeagers spine as he was already not enjoying this conversation. "Do you have regrets about your own family" there words made the old man remember what happened to Grisha and he started screaming and panicking as he was having a meltdown" the doctors decided to rush in and took him back

Mr.Kruger smiled "Sorry old man I'm on a much important mission and I need all the favors Falco can do, But first I've asked him to bring a very special person to me tomorrow, A person who is the most closest to my heart 💕" he said quietly

Next night the stage was set for Willy Tybur's speech all the guests, noble families and the Marley military officers all of them have gathered around Zeke and Porco were having a conversation about what Willy is gonna talk about in his speech

Porco was sitting in the corner but he was in a frozen statue sate "Hey Porco" Zeke put a hand on Porco's shoulder to see if he's alright "What happened, you seem a bit lost?" Zeke asked 

"Oh it's nothing I'll join you guys in a minute I was just uhh lost about how fast all of this is happening, I mean we got to meet Tybur family and now this festival pretty cool right" he tried to put up a nervous smile 

"Well indeed it is, seems like things are happening pretty fast" Zeke said as he went to talk to other military soldiers who just joined in.

"Wow that was pretty close" Porco thought as he opened the legs he was having a massive Erection from last night watching Pieck crawling on the floor, Porco also went up all night beating his meat and thinking about Pieck, Her ass was soo big he couldn't stop jerking off all kinds of thoughts come to his mind "I should've slapped her ass, No I should shove my dick right away" Porco was determined but his weakness of being shy at that moment made him realize it was a huge missed opportunity and now he needs to wait for that moment again but then he realized this is not important right now what's important is getting rid of this erection "This is no good I gotta find a bathroom" with that being Porco tucked his legs trying to hide he hard on decided to slowly move and get to the nearest bathroom right around the corner "Almost there" then his right foot happen to hit an empty bucket which caused him to loose him balance "No, No, No not here not in front of the people" he thought before falling down on the solid concrete ground straight on his dick "Arghhhhh" He lead out a scream and started crying, falling on your own erection is a pain luckily he was almost past the guests as no one saw him in that embarrassing condition

Udo, Zofia and Gabi were making sure everything is in check, Falco was missing his brother Colt saw someone running from a far distance as he approached it was indeed Falco "Hey Falco Where the hell have you been?" Asked Colt with an annoyed expression "Sorry but I really need to go, I promise I'll be back okay" Zeke saw Falco apologizing his brother he step forward "It's okay Falco you can go there is still time" Upon hearing this Falco became happy he's been given permission to go. He went to Reiner "Hi Mr.Braun" he did a handshake "Please follow me I need to show you something" Falco was overflowing with excitement he wanted Reiner to have a surprise as well... little did the boy know YES it was a surprise but it was faar more then he could ever imagine

"Hey Hey What's the hurry" Reiner didn't know what that thing is that Falco wanted to show to him "He couldn't imagine a single thing "Falcooo where are you taking me" Reiner asked with a confused expression on his face. The two reached down the stairs to a strange basement

A lantern was light up and a man's shadow can be seen sitting on a chair, Reiner took a few steps further to see the man's face and then he almost had a heart attack he fell on the ground as the long haired men said "It's been four years, Reiner" 

Reiner was lost and all he could say was "Eren Yeager"

He started tearing up, "Eren, I can't believe you're here, but how, when, why?" All kinds of thoughts that Reiner had started coming out of his mouth

Eren stood up from his chair and grabbed Reiner in a nice deep french kiss. Reiner never felt so happy in his life he felt something inside of him that was missing has come back he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment he tightened the grip on his fingers on Eren's body and squeezed it with pleasure. Falco had a massive erection right now and he didn't even noticed as he was busy starting at the two friends making out, It was a wonderful sight. It was like you took someone away from their family and after years sent them back, Falco starting crying as well when Reiner and Eren were busy in their happy reunion Eren's tongue was deep inside Reiner's mouth for a while now he momentarily broke the kiss and told him "It's been four years, I've had practice now" Eren smiled and closed his eye as the two continued to kiss each other. Reiner couldn't believe how great Eren has gotten and his long sexy hair were "It's true he has matured"

Eren after enjoying his best buddy took his attention towards Falco "I couldn't have done it without you, You've been a helpful little angel" Falco's mouth was already watering with all kids out thoughts. 

"I want to show to something Falco, Something called" after which he pull down his pants and said "Something called my dick"

Falco eyes were widened up he couldn't believe how long and muscular it was "Almost 10 inches" Said Reiner who couldn't take his eyes away from it

"Falco, Reiner.... please blow me" They both went on the ground like a bunch of cats thirty for water it was as if who ever suck it first is gonna be rewarded with something 

Reiner was the first one who sucked Eren's cock the moment he put it in his mouth he forgot all the depression he was dealing with Eren Yeager is all he could about, then he started remembering their time in the Walls

Imagery of a young Reiner in the Survey Corps in his room at night "Damm it can't sleep on enemy territory I'm slowly becoming one of those Damm devil's !" He thought then he went to drink some water and take a walk and saw Eren's room opened "He decided to take a peak on what's happening and found something moving on his Eren's bed " What's this, maybe I should just leave" he thought "No what could it possibly be, Eren half baked? That's not a big deal I've seen Bertolt shirtless can't be that bad right" Reiner proceeded to go the bed and saw the bed sheet moving he placed his hand forward and removed the bed sheet and saw...

It was Annie riding Eren's dick while he was asleep in Cow girl position, She blushed and said "Reiner please let me enjoy this I beg you I have nothing no one likes me please let me enjoy Eren's dick" Reiner knew Annie was depressed and upset and so was he "Annie I'm not here to tell you to stop, I'm here because I want someone of Eren's dick too" Annie was shocked that Reiner was into guys she did remember couple of days ago Reiner was sleeping next to Bertolt and the two hugged each other deeply but hearing that he wants Eren's delicious cock made her cum all over Eren's body, Reiner then proceeded to blow Eren that night but little did two know Eren was awake and enjoying this....and there was someone else of the window watching this and gaining pleasure

The flashback imagery ended and Reiner was enjoying every second Eren's matured cock and Falco had Eren in a lip lock

It was time to change position as Reiner got closer to Eren and said "Pound me"

Upon hearing this from his best buddy 

"Here goes..." He said shoving his hard dick into Reiner's ass

Eren was enjoying every second of it the two continued to fuck each other non stop then Eren shifted his attention to Falco who wanted to blow Eren since they first meet "My Falco one day you will fly away" he said 

Eren felt like his life has been completed for the first time ever Eren was enjoying himself 

Meanwhile on the stage Willy Tybur was preparing to give his speech while Porco was still in the bathroom

"Ohh Eren" Reiner moaned, After taking one longer lick along his shaft and groan in the process, Falco spoke. "Mr.Kruger I'm soo thankful to you" 

Willy begin his speech "
    
    
    I stand on this stage parting with my
    
    both glory because I now understand the
    
    dangerous state our world is now in...."

Eren smiled sarcastically "We all are gonna die one day, Especially a titan shifter like but it's better gain pleasure before that and have as much sex as possible" as Eren was fully engaged in the moment

Reiner begin kneeled beside him he grabbed Eren's shaft and rub it feverishly while Falco begin sucking Eren's manhood dry

It was getting pretty loud due to Willy's speech happening outside 

Thoughts begin to rise in Erens mind "This is Heaven! This is Freedom ! The Wings of Freedoms I can feel them Huuuhhhh..yeah' Eren mentally gasped in exhilaration as the mouth of the young soldier sucked in one testicle like a lemon while the blonde armored titan holder slid his tongue up and down in Eren's mouth

Eren can now literally feel the wet flesh of the tongue of Falco licking his pole like an Ice Cream and savoring the taste of it.

Willy Tybur was delivering his speech he spoke something which Falco never knew
    
    
    Colossus titans the threat that
    
    poses to us is the threat of an attack
    
    in the form of a rumbling caused by
    
    these Colossus titans as I explained
    
    earlier only the royal bloodline can use
    
    the power of the fountain Titan this
    
    line will not use the
    
    in titan for military purposes due to
    
    its valve to pronounce war but according
    
    to reports from right abroad the armored
    
    Titan someone has appeared he did
    
    activate the power of bounding titan
    
    despite an unclear relation to the royal
    
    bloodline that is the threat posed by
    
    Eren Jaeger who now has the founding
    
    Titan  
    
      
    
      
    
    

Falco was shocked the man who is loved was none other than Eren Yeager

"I am sorry Falco" Eren spoke "I wanted to destroy the Marley for what they did 9 years ago but know things have changed

"Mr.Kruger I mean...Eren Yeager, I delivered those letters for you where did they go ? He asked nervously 

"you told me it was going to your family" The boy followed up

"Arghh yes those letters...the letter wasn't to my family but it go to my friends" Eren replied

"Friends" they both said at the same time It sent shivers down Reiners spine knowing the Survey Corps will be here any moment

"For what your did Reiner, The Survey Corps wanted me to end you but... I convinced them" Reiner didn't know how to respond

"For now Willy is going to be starting a war, We can't let that happen"

After saying that he locked Reiner in quick kiss and told him to get dressed again and take Falco to a safe place "Alright Eren just be careful, I'm only doing this for you, If anyone finds out I'm good as dead" said Reiner the he looked down on the floor his mentally disturbed mind had to choice, One hand he wanted his love Eren on the other he had to follow Marley military orders, Then he looked Eren in the eye "I wish all of this could end, I want to be with you Eren" he smiled and left with Falco who kept thinking about all the horrible things Eren had to go through and now when the Marley finds out he is here they are gonna kill him.

Falco clenched his fist he became determined "End them Eren ! End then so I can be with you" he muttered, Reiner heard this and begin to think "What if Eren failed, What if it's the last time we are seeing each other" he left the area with a sad face

Back on the stage

Willy Tybur was screaming from the top of his lungs his felt the whole world is beneath him like ants and he is the only rule, The one King they should always bow down to

Willy took both of his arms and looked at the crowd with thought of "This is it, after this the whole word will witness the glory, I'm feeling great...Too great I feel like I'm about to die with happiness, How on Earth can a man be so proud, good looking and a leader in the eyes of so many" he imagined

Then he begin "THIS IS A DECLARATION OF WAR" he screamed in front of the crowd little did willy knew the roof of houses behind me were sent flying as a Monster emerged

The crowd were up on their Feets but it wasn't to thank Willy it was to stand in witness in fear as the Attack Titan with his massive sharp hands tear Willy apart as the blood splattered all over everybody 

"You want war huh... Thought Eren"

"You got one" the Attack Titan begin destroying the area and people ran in fear for what's about to happen. Eren had a sinister smile on his face "Reiner, Falco you have turned me on, I will continue to move forward and fuck anyone in my path, I want more sex"


End file.
